Until Tomorrow
by vamped4Edward
Summary: Edward suddenly has a wandering eye when twin sisters transfer to Fork's High School. How will Bella cope with her more human behaving Edward as she faces her insecurities?


-1**Until Tomorrow**

One-shot

_Bella's POV_

I felt two cold hands on my shoulders as I just managed to drift asleep. I whipped my head around too fast and felt light headed. Relief washed through me as I realized it was just Edward.

"You scared me." I whispered.

He smiled warmly wrapping his arm around my shoulders as he snuggled in close to me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." he whispered back.

The last three days had been long without him. Carlisle took the entire family on a hunting trip up near Alaska. All I could think about was how close Edward would be to Tanya's place and whether or not the Cullen's would take a detour to her house. Edward argued all week before they left that he had no feelings for Tanya, but I knew something had happened a long time ago. She's a gorgeous vampire after all, and I am just a mere human.

"Your biting you lip again." he whispered with a chuckle.

"So, did you run into anyone?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did." he said with a smirk.

I quickly shifted my entire body around so I was facing him completely. I pulled the covers up between us to shield my warm body from his cold chest. He was holding back his laughter, which only further irritated me because to me, it felt like a sick vampire game that played with my very fragile human heart.

He was convinced that our love was never going to change, but I knew love all too well. Mistakes happen, people change their minds, love can become hate, its endless. Look at Romeo and Juliet or Heathcliff and Cathy in Wuthering Heights. No matter how much you love someone, sometimes it just never works out. Edward and I, it felt like another fairytale, but with a bad ending on the horizon.

"Wish I could nibble on your lip like that." he teased eyeing my teeth as they prodded my lips.

"Tanya, wasn't it?" I said completely defeated. The air left my lungs too soon and my words dragged from my mouth. My eyes wondered to the ceiling as I tilted my head back. I was loosing him, I just knew it.

"Bella, you're being ridiculous. I never saw Tanya or her sisters." he said as he pulled my hand to his face and smelled my wrist before kissing it gently.

"Then who did you see?" I asked curiously. _Did he have other girlfriends that I should worry about? _I thought_._

"I wish I could read your mind so I could put you at easy." he sighed dropping my hand back to the layers of blankets now between us, "Carlisle ran into someone he knew a long time ago, Samuel Breckenby. I don't know him." he said shaking his head. He was remembering their encounter as his eyes locked into an empty space. I sighed relieved that it was a man.

I had been overly paranoid for the last two weeks. Twin sisters, who had just transferred to our school, were fully vivacious and had perfect curves in all the right places . Edward wouldn't admit it, but I knew that look. I could see it in his eyes when he passed by them in the hall. Everyday I noticed him become more and more intrigued. We left Geography and passed right by them as they left English. He tried not to turn his head, but like clock work he turned and struggled not to grin.

_Maybe that's his thing_, I thought, _'new girls'_.

"You should sleep and stop worrying about me cheating. You are the only girl for me." he whispered while kissing my cheek lightly with the tips of his lips, then my nose, and down to my mouth. I felt the large wad of covers between us disappear as he yanked them quickly out of the way.

That was the only time I knew positively that he was mine, when his body was wrapped around mine and his lips embraced me tenderly. I could feel his hands running up and down my back pushing me into him closer. The whole world around me transformed into something new, something unimaginable. My body transported to a safe, warm place where only Edward and I existed. We didn't need to whisper because Charlie was asleep downstairs or think about the weather or our current location. There was no Volturi or annoying classmates to consider. Just me and Edward alone as it should be.

My head fell into his shoulders as I drifted asleep. Once again I had allowed him to convince me that I had nothing to worry about, until tomorrow.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Thank you.

_(This is not so solve an equation, but to look at the insecurities of Bella as a character, especially if Edward behaved more humanly, meaning less noble. The classical personalities of Bella and Edward are unique, and certainly not the average experience of teenagers today. So how would Bella feel if Edward was caught peaking at another girl? (a normal human behavior))_


End file.
